Los sentimientos cambian
by Leila R. Williams
Summary: Hermione y los gemelos hacen una apuesta. Pero despues de esta, un amor crece entre los tres.
1. Sipnosis

Hermione Granger y los gemelos Weasley, hacen una apuesta. Esa apuesta, trata de ir a una fiesta juntos. Ella vestir sexy y bailar sensualmente con ellos. Ella acepta, y lo hace. También, beben mucho alcohol.

Ella gana la apuesta. ¿Y saben lo que les pide? ¡UN TRIO!. Y ellos, se sorprendieron mucho al ver el lado salido de la castaña. No es para menos... Ellos pensaron que era una santa, y una simple rata de la biblioteca. Pero, ya vieron que era mentira.

Y como es natural, ellos aceotaron, y se fueron de la fiesta. Ellos bebieron más, y se emborracharon en la sala de menesteres. Después, comenzó la acción.

Al día siguiente, la gente, comenzó a rumorear, ya que algo cambió entre ella y los gemelos. Pero ellos pasaban de todo eso.

Ellos planearon competir entre ellos, para saber quien era el primero en enamorarla. Pero... lo que ellos no sabían, era que ella amaba a los dos.

Eso no es todo. Ya que la ex-amada o ex-Enamorada de Fred, se interpone. Pero Fred, no estaba enamorado de Angelina. Sino de Hermione. Y por eso, él va a donde ella y la explica, que anteriormente, estuvo enamorado de ella, si. Pero que ahora, después de todo lo que pasó, se enamoró perdidamente de ella.

Por otro lado, Luna Lovegood, una de las mejores amigas de Hermione, está enamorada de George. Pero él de ella no. Aunque, en un principio siente dudas. Hermione se pone celosa de Angelina y Luna. Ya que sus dos amigas, impide amarlos con facilidad. Y eso, a la pobre leona, la extresa demasiado. Se siente totalmente torturada.

Los dos, sienten cosas fuertes por la castaña. Y cada vez que Ron la hacía algo, le daban los gemelos una buena paliza. Aunque Ron Tambien ame a Hermione, y los gemelos también. Asique, ellos dos lucharon por ella.

Cada noche, se encontraban con la joven castaña a escondidas de los demás.

Cuando los pelirrojos se fueron del colegio, para abrir su tienda de bromas, planearon una cena especial, junto a un baile, y un juego (En la cama, por supuesto xD) también muy especial pera los tres. Sentían que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro.

¿Creéis que aún cuándo ellos se fueron de Hogwarts dejaron de verse? ¡PUES NO! Ella siempre se escapaba del colegio usando la aparición a través de Hogsmeade. Se iba a la tienda de ellos, y ahí estaba hasta el amanecer. Ya que si alguien se enteraba que la ampollona del colegio, estaria en su experiente.

Empezó la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes. Hermione se escapaba a escondidas de Ron, ya que Harry sabía su relación con los gemelos.

Después, la guerra comenzó. Se juraron que a pesar de todo, se amarian. Aunque alguno de los tres, muriera en esta guerra mágica.

Desgraciadamente, murió uno de los tres. Y ese, fue Fred. George y ella, planearon el funeral, ya qué los dos eran los mas cercanos al muerto.

Los meses pasaban, y Hermione usó la piedra de la resurrección, para ver a Fred, aunque fuera por última vez. Ya que ambos gemelos, tenían que saber una cosa.

Los meses seguían pasando, y Hermione y George, comenzaron una relación. Pero, él se acabó enamorando de Luna. Y cuando se lo dijo a Hermione, ella entró en una depresión, y eso hizo que ella tuviera una accidente de coche. Que le causó la muerte.

Eso, le causó un gran remordimiento al joven George. Y ya mal por la muerte de su gemelo, al enterarse de la muerte de su castaña, fue demasiado para él, que sintió un vacío y una depresión, que se cortó las venas al lado de su cuerpo ensangrentado.


	2. Indice

Índice

1-Promo/introducción

2-Personajes

3-La Apuesta

4-La Fiesta

5-El Trio

6-Rumores

7-Fred

8- Hermione

9-George

10-Celos

11-¡Elige!

12-"La Despedida"

13-Las Escapadas

14-La Guerra

15-La muerte

16-El funeral

17-Las lagrimas

18-La piedra de la Resurrección

19- el bebé o...¿bebés?

20-La promesa mutua

21-La confesión dolorosa

22- El sufrimiento insano=La Depresión

23-El Accidente

24- Sin ti no soy nada. Asique, me suicido

25- Juntos de nuevo


	3. Personajes

1-Frederick Weasley

2-Hermione Jean Granger

3-George Weasley

4-Harry James Potter

5- Lavender Brown

6- Ronald Weasley

7-Ginny Molly Weasley

8-Laura Gil Santiago

9-Luna Lovegood

10- Theodore Nott

11-Angelina Johnson

12- Lord Voldemort

13-Pansy Parkinson

14- Bella Swart


End file.
